El ser correspondido
by angelovenejiten
Summary: Mi primer fic denle oportunidad onegai !se trata de tenten y neji ,una complicada situacion en la que neji descubre lo que tenten  siente por el ...y piensa que el no siente lo mismo hasta que...


Los personajes de este fic pertenecen al mangaka kishimoto y bueno el fic me pertenece sin mas,le pido que lean y dejen un review para ayudarme ya que es mi primer fic

Tenten estaba cansada de escuchar lo mismo pero tenía que ver la realidad neji nunca la amaría, pero cada día que intentando olvidar lo que sentía, lo amaba cada vez más pero ya nada importaba ella en unos pocos día tendría que decir en casarse con un señor feudal o un heredero de una familia prestigiosa .Pero entre esas opciones no estaba neji. Todos los días pensaba en decirle a neji lo que sentía ,casarse,asi,no verlo jamas,para no sentir tanto el rechazo que este podría darle ;pero porque pensaba asi,solo por una simple razón él era un hyuuga y para ella implicaba ser serio ,de pocas palabras, frío e insensible.

Lloraba, nada lo podía evitar le dolía, le dolía mucho que el hyuuga no la ame pero que podía hacer, nada, absolutamente nada. Toda la aldea pensaba que entre ellos había una"relación"pero, nunca, ni el jamás de los jamases eso pasaría.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ya había pasado una semana de la propuesta de casamiento, y Tenten ya sabía la respuesta. Ella se casaría, si, se casaría con apenas 17 años, pero según ella ¿Quién más le propondría ser su compañera de vida, su eterno amor? Nadie absolutamente nadie.

Estaba deprimida quería sacarse ese nudo en su pecho que decía el amor que sentía por él, obviamente neji el frio y calculador neji hyuuga.

Así que decidió ir con Lee, su amistoso y gentil amigo, alguien que ella amaba mucho, pero un amor más de hermanos era el que persistía.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola Lee-saludo algo triste Tenten

HOLA MI HERMOSA FLOR!-contesto lee con su típica sonrisa de comercial

Yo…etto….tengo que hablar con…con...Contigo-Dijo Tenten en medio de una situación que le rompía el corazón.

-SI!QUE QUERE-fue interrumpido por Tenten

-Lee más silencio por favor, yo…quiero decirte algo que tengo que sacarlo de mi corazón.

-Si bueno, qué quieres decirme

-yo...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto en la mansión hyuuga

Un hyuuga salía de bañarse y

Le tocaron la puerta

TOC,TOC …TOC

-SI? QUE NECESITA-RESPONDIO neji a tanto escandalo

-Neji ni-san mira, mira esto-la joven heredera de la casa principal, mejor conocida como hinata hyuuga le mostraba una invitación que decía…

Neji Hyuuga: Tiene el agrado de ser invitado a la boda de

Tenten Ama Y Shirou Asakura

La boda ocurrirá el día 22 DE Diciembre de 2005

Y la fiesta será el mismo día a las 22:30 tres horas después de la boda

LOS ESPERAMOS

SAYONARA

Neji no podía creerlo su amiga, su amiga Tenten se casaría con un tipo que él no conoce. Fue así como decidió ir a buscarla para entender quién era y donde lo conoció, Tenten no era el tipo de chica que se enamora de cualquiera era, era alguien muy fuerte que se enamoró pocas veces.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

YO yo…yo le di eso para que creyera que me iba a casar-dijo Tenten

-no creo que se la crea muy fá-de nuevo lee fue interripido por un hyuuga furioso que estaba escondido entre los arboles

-¡ASI QUE TODO LO DEL CASAMIENTO ERA MENTIRA!-el ojiperla estaba furioso

Espera yo neji...yo...-Tenten estaba al borde del llanto

-NADA, PENSE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE QUE ERAS DE ESAS PERSONAS QUE JAMAS TE HARIAN ALGO COMO ESTO, ¿PERO SABES QUE? TE ODIO.T-E-O-D-I-O-Tenten jamás lo había visto así, pero no dijo nada ella ya no tenía corazón, en esos 5 segundos neji hyuuga se lo había destruido.

Cada uno se fue por su cuenta distintos caminos, ahora, ya no había atrás ella tendría que olvidarlo y cancelar esa boda.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tenten´pov

Neji…neji…-susurraba

-ojala seas feliz con…con la persona que...Que amas...

-Ojala pudiera volverte a ver pero eso no va poder ser posible, no, no con lo que sucedió hoy.

Por qué me siento así si, si esto siempre lo supe desde el principio, el, el jamás me amara como yo lo amo a el

Neji´pov

¡LA ODIO, LA ODIO!No lo soporto que la gente me engañe eres lo peor Tenten, SOS, SOS una escoria

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era de mañana y llego una carta a la casa de Tenten ama que solicitaba ir a la casa del hyuuga.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tenten siéntate-Exclamo el jefe de la casa principal mejor conocido como Hiashi Hyuuga.

Señor Hiashi-sama ¿por qué usted me solicita?-Dijo una Tenten muy nerviosa.

-Tenten como usted sabe neji tiene 18 años, y como jamás ha mostrado tener una relación con alguien más decidí que usted podría casarse con él.

Ella, la dulce chica de chonguitos estaba boquiabierta, Ella+ casarse+neji: CLARO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO

-bueno y ¿qué dice?-acoto a una chica con una mirada un tanto sorprendida

-Yo….

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Neji acababa de almorzar cuando tuvo una idea (muy mala para mi) ira ver si Hiashi-sama, mejor conocido para el como su tío querría entrenarlo a esa hora pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba hablando con Tenten

OBVIAMENTE EL escucho todo…

¿Neji, el? Púes no podría… porque yo lo amo-respondió una Tenten deprimida

-y si lo amas ¿por qué no te casas con él?-dijo Hiashi-sama

A lo que neji pensó_: ¿Tenten me ama? Qué fastid_io (_re shikamaru XD) pero yo casarme con ella, la quiero a Tenten, la quiero mucho pero yo no…_

_-Yo no puedo por qué...yo lo amo...y...yo-Tenten se estaba quebrando y varias lagrimas fluían de su cara-yo no puedo por qué...Por...que él no me ama…_

_-y ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya le dijiste lo que sentías?-hablo un Hiashi preocupado._

_-no…pero...lo sé .el…el...no me...ama...Aunque trate día a día _

_olvidarlo no puedo…por eso no me quiero casar el seria infeliz conmigo-Tenten no sabía cómo podría estar diciendo eso estaba a punto de salirle una cascada de los ojos, pero se contuvo para no llorar mucho_

_-vaya...-Hiashi sama no podría entrar en si quien no podría enamorarse de alguien como Tenten ella era tierna, comprensiva, dulce, gentil, amigable, generosa, bondadosa, extremadamente linda.(esperen no es que sea pedofilo XD,LO SIENTO LO DIGO por si hay confusiones -.-)_

_Tras la puerta un neji que no entendía Tenten, su compañera además de estar enamorada de él que en si no le agradaba mucho, le habían propuesto casamiento con el de protagonista sin recibir información de aquello pero no podía entender, ella lo ama, si lo escucho de sus labios, pero cualquier chica quele ofrecían que se case con el chico que ama, todas aceptarían._

_¿Pero cómo?, ¿cómo ella no acepto? No lo sabía pero tenía que averiguarlo._

_Apenas Tenten salió de la sala se escondió, para más tarde, encontrarse"accidentalmente"después con ella._

_Se encontró con una escena bastante triste una Tenten llorando en silencio que hasta él le parecía doloroso, pero no podía hacer algo por que seguro serían sus sentimientos._

_Tiempo después encontró a Tenten hablando con Lee que decía:_

_-y... ¿lo decidiste?-comento lee mirando hacia la nada._

_-si…ya lo hice, me casare con Shirou-kun._

_-¿enserio? Pensé que tú..._

_-ya se lo que piensas pero yo no puedo…simplemente no puedo_

_-Entiendo Y ¿Cuándo le dirás a Shirou-san que aceptaste casarte con él?_

_-hoy, hoy a la noche lo cite para darle la respuesta._

_TENTEN…-neji, salio de su escondite, tenía que saber la verdad era ahora nunca-tengo que hablar con vos._

_Yo…-Tenten estaba nerviosa no sabría que podía preguntarle el ojiperla._

_-¡anda!-dijo Lee con un guiño._

_Yo… bueno. Está bien._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Neji y Tenten iban caminando por la calle mientras algunas personas elogiaban a Tenten es que ella llevaba una blusa blanca con una falda no muy típico de ella y el pelo suelto(que kawaii :D)_

_No supieron ni cómo ni porque pero llegaron allí, si allí en el lugar donde comúnmente entrenaban. Neji sintió que debería tomar las riendas del asunto, así q comenzó a hablar._

_-Así, que ¿te vas a casar?_

_-si_

_-y ¿vos lo amas?-neji debería saber ya la verdad._

_-¿a quién?-Tenten estaba TAN distraída ASI que no escucho muy bien a lo que se refería._

_-a Shirou-comento mirando ciertamente hacia la nada._

_-no, yo….no lo amo-Tenten estaba confundida hasta ella no entendía como se podía casar con alguien que no amaba._

_-entonces... ¿porque? ¿Por qué te casas con alguien que no amas?-neji no lo entendía_

_-por qué…porque… si_

_-ten-ten quiero preguntarte algo ¿tú me amas?necesito saber la verdad_

_-yo….yo….etto...bueno...creo...que si-Tenten no tenía por qué mentirle._

_-pero sabes que yo… no….s-(lo que intento decir es que no sabia lo que sentia)_

_-¿que no me amas?-dijo una Tenten con una sonrisa triste y melancolica_

_-Yo ya lo sabía neji, siempre lo supe, sé que tú no me amas,-una lagrima cayo por su mejilla mientras un atónito neji escuchaba lo que decía la kunoichi._

_-por eso acepte casarme con Shirou Asakura, fue para olvidarme de ti-eso retumbo la mente de neji._

_-Tenten yo….-neji estaba nervioso_

_-neji no...no tienes que contestar...yo ya se la respuesta…quien se podría enamorar de mi soy una simple kunoichi, sin un clan o nada en particular, no soy hermosa, soy desprolija y no me importa mi aparencia me hace alguien imposible de amar para alguien como vo...-_

_ Tenten estaba atónita ,sus labios eran posicionados por el joven hyuuga, hasta que esta linda unión se terminó._

_-neji…-Tenten estaba muy sonrojada_

_-Tenten yo…yo…aishiteru.-neji estaba mirando los labios de Tenten eran finos y sumamente apetitosos-te amo…te amo...,perdon,de verdad lo, lo siento y para mi eres perfecta,_

_por que eres unica,la unica en mi corazon_

_Tenten estaba sorprendida , del beso ademas de esas palabras que jamas creyo podria decir un hyuuga, el frio y calculador neji hyuuga la había besado como nadie en este mundo._

_.varios besos vinieron después hasta que neji le dio un beso en su cuello-Tenten se tensó y lanzo un suspiro, cosa que le gustó mucho al hyuuga_

_-nejii….neji…no...Para -Tenten estaba respirando con difultad, el ojiperla le estaba besando y con su mano derecha tocando su pecho._

_-bueno solo con una condición, Cásate conmigo-dijo un neji bastante excitado por los gemidos de Tenten_

_Tenten lo abrazo_

_-eso ¿es un sí?_

_-no, esto es un si-y le dio otro beso_

_-sabes-susurro neji en la oreja de Tenten-podríamos adelantar cosas de la noche de bodas._

_-enserio-dijo Tenten con un dedo en su boca que la hacía provocativa-¿qué cosas?_

_-cosas como estas-neji tenia a tenten contra una pared y apreto sus caderas con las suyas para despues besarla profundamente_

_...neji...basta..e-es ...vergonzoso... Basta-Tenten no podía darse cuenta lo neji ía provocarle a ella_

_-bueno si quieres que pare-dijo el castaño con algo de superioridad y separándose de ella_

_-NO… en realidad no...por supuesto que no…pero_

_-¿pero qué?_

_-Tenemos que ir a decirle a Asakura-san que no me voy a casar con el_

_-bueno pero después…seguimos-dijo guiñandole un ojo haciendo sonrojar a tenten en menos de 2 segundos_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_5 horas después""""""""""_

_neji...-neji la estaba besando, muy profundamente hasta "alguien "o mejor dicho muchos estaban mirando la escena._

_-!Bravo!-comento Naruto, el joven Uzumaki_

_-los pesque-con un guiño acoto Gai_

_-hmp...-es lo único que pudio decir Sasuke_

_-así ¿que el amor es ridículo no? Pero mira como dejaste a Tenten toda chuponeada por ti-comento Hanabi, la hermana menor de hinata con una sonrisa pícara y señalando el cuello de tenten lleno de marcas rojas_

_-Hanabi…yo..-osi neji hyuuga se había sonrojado, Tenten estaba con los chonguitos caídos, productos de la caricias de él los labios los tenía hinchados, por los besos que él le dio, TODO POR EL._

_-bueno, bueno oni-san ya era hora de que te enamores de alguien,_

_-DE ALGUIEN MUY BONITA-susurro Jiraiya, el pervertido de la aldea desde lejos muy lejos , pero eso fue lo suficiente para que neji lo notara y lo mirara con odio porque Tenten es solo de neji ¿no?_

_Neji abrazo muy fuerte a Tenten pegando pecho a pecho y le dio un profundo beso antes de decir_

_-OIGA TODO EL MUNDO, QUIERO DECIR, QUE TENTEN Y YO, NOS VAMOS A CASAR-Dijo neji eufórico._

_-neji…shh…por qué lo dices tan alto-dijo Tenten con una voz casi perceptible_

_-para que todos se enteren que tú vas a ser mi mujer…-neji vio como su trigueña se sonrojo mucho al Escuchar eso -co n todo lo que eso implica-osi tenten se habia convertido en un tomate y por cierto uno muy rojo_

_-neji…te amo, gracias por hacerme muy feliz-reflexiono Tenten_

_Fin_

nee?kawaii"""

bueno gracias ojala les haya gustado gracias


End file.
